The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with protecting shared resources in an environment where multiple operating systems are executing concurrently on the same hardware.
Computing systems are known where multiple operating systems are executing concurrently on the same hardware. The hardware system is sometimes said to be “hosting” the operating systems, and an operating system in such an environment is sometimes referred to as a “guest” (or “guest operating system”) which is hosted by the hardware system. The term “hypervisor” is sometimes used to refer to software or firmware that allows the multiple operating systems to execute concurrently.